testandotestadordetestesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:O Virgílio/God of War MHS+
Massivo Hipersônico+ Post original do grande LordXCano Bem aqui. O Hipocampo alcança Kratos em 4 segundos. Kratos estava pelo menos no meio do Olimpo. Isso porque ele estava acima do Labirinto, que é afirmado e provado como estando lá. Agora isso só nos deixa o problema de o quão grande é o Olimpo, já que o de God of War é maior que o real. Por sorte, há uma afirmação da Sony (WoG) que precisaria de 3 dias para cair do topo do Monte Olimpo até a terra firme. Vendo que só é necessário 15 segundos para atingir velocidade terminal e a velocidade da queda pode ser maior de tão alto (menos resistência do ar enquanto a gravidade é mantida), assumir velocidade terminal durante toda a viagem é ok (é tanto negligenciável e maior de qualquer jeito). Velocidade Terminal: 53 m/s Prazo: 259,200 259,200x53 = 13,737,600 metros. Então, o Monte fica bem na exosfera, mas pode-se assumir que isso não faz diferença pela mágica mitológica/diferentes cosmologias 13,737,600/2 = 6,868,800 metros 6,868,800 metros/4 segundos = 1.717.200 m/s Resultados O Hipocampo escala o Olimpo - Mach 5046.28, ou Massivo Hipersônico+ Outros feitos MHS+: Ares também foi capaz de descer do topo do Olimpo até um país desconhecido. Kratos é lightning-timer. Poseidon se impulsionando em direção ao Titã Oceanus. Zeus casualmente. Nível País (6-B) Post original Vídeo com o feito A circunferência de terra é 40075000 m Espessura da nuvem é de cerca de 2000 metros Superfície da terra é 5.100656e14 m^2 Assim volume é 5.100656e14 x 2000 = 1.0201312e18 m^3 Densidade de ar é de 1,225 kg/m ^ 3 Massa = 1,0201312e18 x 1,225 Massa = 1,2496607e + 18 kg Agora nosso prazo é de 4:29 até 4:49 a 1,17 Então 20 segundos 40075000/20 = 2003750 m/s Velocidade de expansão da nuvem = Mach 5888.35993 KE = 2003750^2 x 1,0201312e18 x 0,5 KE = 2,04792056e30 joules ou 489.464761 exatons de TNT. Assim temos nível Pequeno Planeta. É claro que não há nenhuma prova que ele cobriu o mundo inteiro nesse período. Supondo que ele cobriu a Grécia por inteiro neste prazo que temos 131957 km^2, que representa um raio de 204,946866 km, ou um diâmetro de 409,893732 km Para o volume temos 131957 x 2 = 263914 km^3 ou 2.63914e14 m^3 Massa = 2,63914e14 x 1,225 Massa = 3,2329465e14 kg Velocidade é 409893,732 / 20 = 20494,6866 m / s KE = 20494,6866 ^ 2 x 0,5 x 3,2329465e14 KE = 6.78970781e22 joules, ou ao redor 16.2277911 teratons de TNT. Nível país sólido, que é um upgrade muito mais consistente. Provavelmente Continental (6-A) Primeiramente, isso se deve ao fato de Hades e Poseidon estarem muito acima de Hélio, Ares e cia, mas também muito abaixo de Kratos e Zeus. Não é algo tão concreto, por isso fica apenas como provavelmente. Sabendo disso: A guerra entre os deuses e os titãs forjou o panorama da Terra (e também causou uma grande destruição) "The war between the Titans and the Olympians forged the landscape of the mortal world. It was a war that we knew the Titans must win. If we lost, it would be an end to the golden age of the Titan rule. Peace and prosperity for mankind would be no more." Juntos, Hades e Poseidon foram capazes de derrotar Atlas Nível Multi-Continental (Alto 6-A) Post original Grande Final A grande maioria dos deuses e personagens similares são Massivo Hipersônico+ -- Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Hermes (não é tão poderoso, mas é o Hermes), Hélio, Tânatos etc. Os Nível Deus (Kratos III, Zeus e Atlas contar os Primordiais) são Multi-Continentais Os Nível Alto são País '''e alguns deles provavelmente '''Continental Categoria:Posts de blog